plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hover Goat-3000
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Hover-Goat 3000 (PvZH). Hover Goat-3000 is a playable zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 that was released in the Trials of Gnomus DLC, alongside the Torchwood as a reward for completing the Trials of Eternity. The player needs to open all 5 locks of the Hover Goat-3000 chest, each lock requires 15 Rainbow Stars to be unlocked, resulting in the total of 75 Rainbow Stars to unlock this class. Descriptions Stickerbook description "As the legend goes, Hover Goat-3000 came from the future, but he was too radical and needed to be contained. Now he is released and out to show everyone what cool looks like!" In-game description "Hover Goat-3000's future technology helps Zombies run faster and shoot harder. His Mega Awesome Laser is uber powerful too!" Primary weapon His weapon is called the Radical Raygun which contains 30 ammo. It has a very fast rate of fire with damage ranging from 7-5 critical and 6-4 regular shot. The weapon plays a short beat upon reloading. Variants This character does not and will not have any variants in the future as confirmed by the developer of the game. Abilities Damage Buff Booster Beam The Hover Goat-3000 will attach an orange beam to a nearby zombie, like the Heal Beam, except the beam increases the attack damage of the attached zombie by 30%. It has no recharge. Mega Awesome Laser The Mega Awesome Laser allows the Hover Goat-3000 to shoot a powerful beam, similar to the Sunbeam, but heavily decreases his speed while doing so. It takes 15 seconds to recharge. Tubular Turbo The Hover Goat-3000 will temporarily increase the speed of all zombies around him, including himself. It takes 20 seconds to recharge. Strategies With The Hover Goat-3000 isn't a very good offensive zombie, but he's good for helping others be offensive. One way to do this is when defending or attacking, using the Damage Buff Booster Beam on someone sniping off plants, so they can vanquish them easier. Another way to do this is when attacking, use the Damage Buff Booster Beam on an All Star or on a Z-Mech heading for the garden, although Hover Goat-3000 isn't very good at attacking. But you can use the Tubular Turbo to help zombies without teleporters get to the garden earlier. When defending, try to use the Damage Buff Booster Beam on a zombie that has a good crowd control primary attack. Hover Goat-3000 works really well in Gnome Bomb since its Tubular Turbo ability will work on any zombie carrying the gnome bomb. This can be especially useful if the person holding the gnome bomb is a fast character or a character with a lot of health, which will make it easier to get to a gnome bomb planting location. The Hover Goat-3000 is also effective in Suburbination due to the fact that like Gnome Bomb, Tubular Turbo allows a group of zombies to quickly capture objectives. Like Rose, he has good speed and jumps higher than most other zombies. Against When Hover Goat-3000 is using his Damage Buff Booster Beam on another zombie, it's not advised to attack alone; seeing as it would be a 2 vs. 1 situation, you will most likely get vanquished. Try to find him alone or have a plan to take him out. If he uses the Mega Awesome Laser when you're around, get away from him immediately, as he can easily kill you in that form. You should be able to outrun him due to his greatly reduced movement speed when in that form. In Gnome Bomb, be careful if there's a Hover Goat-3000 in the game, as they can make the gnome bomb get to the plant objectives really quickly with its Tubular Turbo ability. Try and hunt them down before they have the chance to speed up any zombie. Balancing changes November 2016 Patch * June 2017 Patch * * Gallery Hover goat 3000.PNG|Hover Goat-3000 in the character selection screen HoverGoatUnlock.png|Unlocking Hover Goat-3000 HoverGoatStickerBook.png|Hover Goat-3000's Stickerbook entry HD HoverGoat3000.png|HD Hover Goat-3000 huvrgote.png|A close-up of Hover Goat-3000 hornigoat.jpg|Another close-up of Hover Goat-3000 Gomper.png|A morph of Chomper and Hover Goat-3000, using a variant of the Team Swap glitch Trivia *He is the fourth playable goat in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, with the first being the Stinky Goat (a zombie after being goatified by Rose or Royal Hypno-Flower), the second being the Zomburger Artist And The last unreleased character Laser Goat *He is the only character class in the game whose abilities can physically aid teammates. **Due to this, many players believe that he is the first support class in the game. However, both the Engineer and Rose are considered to be support classes otherwise. *He is the only zombie class immune to Goatify, due to him already being a goat. **However, he can still be Goatified by the Royal Hypno Flower in the mission "Anomalous Anomalies". ***Whether this is a glitch or not is unknown for the moment. *In the booth, it says he has a rarity of Super Rare, even though he has no rarity. *The player cannot play as the Hover Goat-3000 in the Delivery Missions, despite the fact that the Delivery Goat says that they need to be a goat to play the missions. *He and Torchwood are the only classes who do not have any unlockable variants, gestures or customizations due to them being newly introduced to Garden Warfare 2. **It was later confirmed in a tweet by Creative Director Justin Weibe that there will not be any variants, customization or gestures for either class, due to them being bonus classes. *If the player holds down the jump button when falling or after jumping, Hover Goat-3000 will slowly 'hover' or 'glide' down similar to the Rose. *It emits noises that purposely sound like robotic Goat bleating. *If you hold the jump button while in the air as him, you'll hover down slowly instead of landing instantly. Category:Character class Category:Zombies Category:Goats Category:Playable characters Category:Animals